


One More Round

by To_Shiki



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dorian gangbang, Dorian's a good boy, It's porn, M/M, Multi, Voyeurism, and shares his body with those who are, dai kink meme, unfortunate enough not to get his body on a daily basis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/To_Shiki/pseuds/To_Shiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from the DAI kink meme asking for a consensual gangbang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Round

**Author's Note:**

> I've not written porn in years and this one just suddenly hits me in the face and demands to be written. Hopefully you all enjoy it as much as I did.

Someone (Cabot) was kind enough to not only provide a table cloth but to also lock the tavern door behind him as he left.  Someone (Cullen) was kind enough to provide the oil.  Someone (he lost track when a finger started fondling his ass) was kind enough to remove his clothes carefully and set them out of the way.  Strong arms lift him up and place him on the tavern table, ass just hanging off the edge.

Eyes glazed over in lust could barely make out the ladies of the Inquisitor’s Inner Circle and the Chargers sitting on the 2nd floor, legs through the railing and swinging back and forth in anticipation as they watched the men surround him.  Several of the ladies already had their clothed crotches pressed right up against the wood, waiting, hands tightening on the wood for support.

Rough, weapon calloused hands descended upon his naked flesh.  Pinching his nipples, scratching down his sides, stroking his face.  A strap of leather wound its way around his wrists, pulling up and back until the end could be attached to the leg of the table.  A second strap twisted around the base of his cock and balls, effectively preventing him from coming anytime soon.

This was about his men getting to fuck him until they couldn’t.  This was about his ladies getting a show, a lesson, in how to use such a perfect body to benefit others.  His pleasure was an afterthought even to himself.  A harsh slap to his restrained genitals had him, and his audience, gasping.

Barely any time was wasted as soon as he relaxed against the table.  One slick finger was quickly joined by another as two different sets of hands spread his thighs as wide as they could until a whimper stopped them.  Two fingers, tasting of wood and steel, pushed past his lips fucking his mouth in time to the ones opening him up. 

Voices muttering around him as they prepped him, impatient.    

“How should we begin?”  Cullen?  Blackwall?  He wants to make a suggestion but the fingers in his mouth merely press down on his tongue and hold.  He swallows convulsively and breathes heavily through his nose.

 “Smallest to biggest!” one of the ladies shouts down, hand cupping and squeezing at her breast as she watches the men pull down their trousers enough to pull out their dicks.  Around her the other ladies give an appreciative murmur as the men compare length and girth.

“Do we have enough slick?”  The Iron Bull.  Always looking out for their little mage.  From making sure that he remembered to eat to fulfilling his need to make sure everyone got to satisfy their curiosity using his body.

A chuckle near his head, short fingers securing a blindfold over his eyes.  “After the first of us comes I don’t think we’ll need to worry about that.”  Hands on and in him still.  The room fills with heavy breathing.  “What?  I write.  I make sure to do my research!  Tiny and Sparkler here have been very cooperative in assisting me.”

 _“Maker!”_   There’s Cullen.  And that can only be his hands stroking soothingly up and down one trembling thigh.  His stubble scrapes against the tender flesh, mouth sucking bruises into the skin around his groin, hot breath rushing over his hard cock.

Fingers in his ass crook just right.  Light explodes behind closed eyes and hips jerk up uncontrollably as a third finger in introduced to his prostrate.  He can barely hear the men shifting anxiously around him.  A fourth finger-

“That’s enough.  He’s ready enough to take you first.”

“You may wish to remove your fingers from his mouth.”

Something round and blunt presses against his stretched hole as soon as both sets of fingers pull away.  Without warning hands, small and long fingered still slick with oil, grasp the back of his thighs tight as the first of many cocks pushes its way into him.  Dorian sucks his lower lip into his mouth and tilts his head back at the stretch.

Thin, barely any ridges, not as long as Dorian’s own.  Solas.  Long enough though to hit his sweet spot with each hard thrust, balls slapping against his ass loudly.  He has no way to brace himself as the elf sets a brutal pace, Dorian’s back sliding up and down the table, bronze skin saved only by the grace of the cheap cloth between him and the wood.

The hands return as Solas found his pleasure in Dorian’s body.  A rough pinch to his nipple as his neglected cock was squeezed wrung a cry out of him.  He tensed, clamping down on Solas’ dick as his thrusts began to quicken.  Nails scratch up his sides, leaving wide red lines behind.  He arches his back and tighten the muscles in his ass as much as he can.

The bald elf came quietly, short nails digging into the soft meat of Dorian’s thighs.  He jerked his hips a couple more times, pushing as much of his seed deep into the younger mage’s ass.  With a pleased sigh he pulls out and to the side, keeping Dorian’s thighs spread so everyone assembled could watch as his spend trickles out and down.  Everyone held their breath making it just possible to hear the warm liquid splatter on the ground.

Cullen was next.  The fumbling and constant mumbling of reassurances gave him away.  He had a firm grip on Dorian’s hips, squeezing in time with his own steady pace.  Each time his balls smacked against Dorian’s ass he was torn between breathless giggling and twisting away from the hairs scratching against his tender ass.  The way his linen shirt rubs against his straining cock has him whimpering in near delirious pleasure.

The table vibrates close to his head.  Warmth around his ears and across his face.  A cock pressing against his slightly parted lips.  “Clean me off, boy.”  Pushing past his lips without waiting for a response.  While the ex-templar picks up speed Solas slowly fucks his mouth with his limp cock.  Dorian very enthusiastically does as he was told.  The vibrations from his whines has the elf’s cock stirring in interest once more.

By the time Cullen releases, his cum joining with Solas’, the elf was half hard again.  Cullen, in a fit of curiosity, stuck two fingers into Dorian’s wrecked hole.  All the mage could do was give a long moan around the cock in his mouth as the man mixed the fluids around.

That was all the elf needed to reach climax a second time.  He pulls out just enough to leave the head of his cock in Dorian’s mouth and floods it with his cum.  “Swallow it down.  Don’t let it go to waste,” he pants, shaking from the pleasure flowing through his body.  He pats Dorian’s cheek in approval as he is obeyed.  Dorian even licks the sensitive head clean before the elf pulls out and sits back on his heaving chest in order to pull himself back together.

The Iron Bull gently pulls him off the table and sets him down on one of the stools nearby to recover.  Turning back to the bound mage he strokes the sweat damp hair.  “You doing alright, little mage?”

Dorian tries to answer verbally but with the way Cullen’s still fingering his ass all he can do is spasm around rough digits and whine.  The pain slightly outweighs the pleasure from Cullen’s inexperience with the mage’s body, nails scraping too hard on his inner walls.

“I need words or this stops here.”  Bull glances down the shaking body to the commander who takes the hint and moves away from the table Dorian’s spread out on.  “Okay?”  Dorian lets his legs dangle off the table, no energy to try and hold them up.

 _“yes.”_   His voice is hoarse from the fucking and pleasure jolting through his veins.  Two down, four more to go.  “Who’s,” he has to lick his lips, dry despite all the fluid he’d just swallowed.  A waterskin presses against his mouth and he greedily sucks it down, choking only a little.  “Who’s next?”  Above him he can hear the ladies moaning from the show.

“I am, Sparkler.”  Short blunt hands push his thighs back up into position.  The dwarf was not as long as the other two but he was thicker.  Dorian threw his head back, mouth open wide as he breathed through the burn of the stretch.  His thighs shook as Varric commenced pounding into his ass, pushing his knees almost to his chest to get the right angle.

Copying Solas, Cullen settles himself over Dorian’s head, half hard already.  He puts his cum coated fingers against Dorian’s lips applying little pressure as the pants from the building pleasure.  Eagerly his fingers are licked, tongue darting out to clean him off.

As soon as his fingers are clean Cullen reaches back and holds onto Dorian’s legs, holding them out of Varric’s way as the dwarf changes angles to draw out his building orgasm.  When Varric graciously hits Dorian’s sweet spot the spark shooting up his spine has him throwing his head back, mouth open wide in ecstasy.  Cullen, like the great warrior he is, takes this movement to shove his cock down Dorian’s throat, burying himself to the hilt in one smooth thrust.

Dorian’s throat clamps down on the intrusion in surprise, panicking slightly from the lack of air.  Cullen can’t help but moan low in his throat, hands squeezing reflectively on the straining legs in his hold.  He quickly pulls back before anyone needs to intervene on Dorian’s behalf.  Feeling the burn in his abs from the angle he slowly pushes in and out of Dorian’s mouth, the wet heat and press of his tongue on the underside of his cock sending bolts of desire straight to his brain.

The commander comes a second time, flooding the mage’s mouth.  Everyone watches as, caught off guard, Dorian’s unable to swallow it all down and winds up with strings of cum spilling out the corners of his mouth and sliding down his cheeks slowly.  Lazily he licks Cullen’s softening cock clean, gleeful in hearing the man’s low whine from over stimulation – payback for so rudely shoving his dick down his throat.

While Cullen came rather quickly Varric’s been dragging his climax out.  Enjoying the tight squeeze of Dorian’s ass clamping around his cock.  He babbles his thanks to the mage, “so good for me, Sparkler,” and “so tight, how can you take two Qunari pricks daily and still be so tight?” As the human climbs off the dwarf rearranges Dorian’s legs to wrap around his back.

Adaar steps up as Blackwall, next in line with a hand around the base of his dick in effort not to blow his load from the visual alone, starts to grumble.  “Because our little mage is that good for us, aren’t you, Dorian?”  He gives Dorian a kiss on swollen lips in reward when said mage hums in agreement.  “Here’s a little trick we learned a while back that you might like.”  Adaar lightly skims his fingertips across Dorian’s lower belly, right between his navel and avoiding his cock altogether. 

Without warning Dorian tenses all over.  Body clamping down on Varric’s dick so hard the dwarf can’t move.  All either of them can do is breath through the electricity running through Dorian’s veins.  As soon as Dorian begins to relax and Varric attempts to thrust in that too tight heat Adaar does it again.  And again.  And-

The friction’s enough that it pulls the dwarfs orgasm from him.  He comes loud and hard, blocking out the moans and sighs from the 2nd floor.  Cum spills out of his ass even as it fills his belly, lightly rounding him out.  As the aftershocks fade Varric lays a humble kiss on Dorian’s stomach in thanks.

Blackwall shoves his way in as soon as Varric’s out of the way.  Being biggest, of the ones not fucking Dorian on a daily, might have been soothing to his ego it did nothing for his dick.  Thankful for the others slicking the way he settles himself to the base.  And freezes.  Varric wasn’t joking about the tightness, the pressure, the mage’s ass possessed.  If he’d thought it difficult to keep himself in check while watching this was worse.  Blowing his load now wouldn’t be laughed at but embarrassing all the same.

The best way out of this?  Make it all Dorian’s fault, of course.  Not like anyone would blame him with Varric backing him up.  Blackwall quickly unbuttons his shirt, letting it hang open around him.  His audience raise a collective eyebrow not only at his actions but also at his impressive expanse of chest hair. 

Hips in hand, Blackwall leans over enough that not only is he hovering just above Dorian’s body but that his coarse hair _just barley_ touches the mage.  Varric, about to use the mage’s mouth, quickly moves his dick away from Dorian’s mouth when he catches on to Blackwall’s plan.  Once the dwarf’s out of danger the man begins a rough and fast pace.  He snaps his hips forward as his torso scratches against Dorian’s, causing the mage to constantly squeeze around his dick with barely any reprieve from the flood of pain/pleasure for both of them.

Not even three minutes in and he’s got a white-knuckled grasp on bony hips, stuttering into the mage as he empties himself within the body beneath him.  Leaning forward he rests his forehead against Dorian’s heaving chest as he tries to regain his own breath.  Forcing his hands to release their hold, he straightens and attempts awkwardly to sooth the newly forming bruises covering his hips.

He pulls out, Dorian a fucked out mess on the table who can barely moan at the move, and buttons up his shirt.  Varric exchanges glances with the two Qunari, looking for permission, before resuming his place over Dorian’s mouth.  Short and fat is just what the mage needs right now until he can get the energy to do more than weakly suckle on the dwarf’s prick.  Varric helps him along, stroking his dick in efficient jerks until he comes quickly in the waiting mouth.  Blackwall takes his place and the Iron Bull and Adaar watch him wearily.

Dorian’s in no place to be overwhelmed so soon.

Slightly thicker than the dwarf, but as long as Cullen.  Dorian twitches as Blackwall slowly fucks his mouth.  Adaar watches as the man gradually lowers his cock into Dorian’s mouth, allowing the mage time to adjust and clean any lingering cum and slick.  Feeling a bit justified Dorian added a little more heat to his services, knowing that wrung out as he was it was going to be harder to control the temperature. 

Blackwall merely grunted in appreciation and emptied a second load into the mage. As soon as he was clean he jumps off the table and tucks himself away.  Everyone else has as well.  Except for the Iron Bull and Adaar.  The ladies above them sigh heavily, the rustle of clothe against wood giving them away.

“Cullen.  Solas.  Hold his legs for him.”  The Iron Bull motions the two towards Dorian’s legs dangling over the edge of the table.  They move quickly and lift them back up each with a knee over their shoulder.  With his legs up and spread again their mixed seed had no problem leaking out of his stretched hole.  All the men gathered around the Iron Bull who knelt to eye level to watch.

The Iron Bull places a loving kiss on Dorian’s neglected balls before gently holding them out of the way.  Using that hand he carefully pushes down on Dorian’s distended stomach.  No one could quite their gasps as they watch the cum pour out of his ass.  Adaar steps forward and takes over for Bull, one hand rubbing soothingly on the heaving chest, the other keeping firm but gentle pressure over his lower abdomen. 

With both hands free the Iron Bull shoves two fingers in Dorian’s ass and pulls to the side.  His other hand goes in four fingers at once and cautiously scrapes out as much cum as he can.  There’s a wide puddle on the floor they’ll have to clean later once he’s removed as much of the other men’s taint as possible.  All the while Dorian’s twitching and whimpering as Adaar calmly praises him for being so good.

“You’ve been very good for us, little mage,” Bull tells him before licking his hole clean.  “So good, pretty mage.”  The Iron Bull stands, pulling first another bottle of oil from his pocket then his cock from his pants.  It was impossible to miss hearing several of the ladies coming in their panties above them.

Slicking up his cock, he hands the bottle off to Varric for safe keeping.  Keeping himself in hand he slowly, so slowly, pushes his way into his lover’s abused hole.  Thighs shaking and barely able to breath Dorian just lays there and takes it, knows the massive man between his legs won’t push the boundaries too far like Blackwall had.  Adaar kept a quiet litany going, praise and wonder, at their little mage taking the Bull so easily.

Once seated, Bull stops.  He runs both hands up Dorian’s sides, waiting.  Each inhale makes Dorian dizzy from the lingering ale and se floating around the tavern.  His back’s going to be raw even with the help of the tablecloth.   Adaar’s hand on his head, brushing his sweaty hair back and laying soft kisses all over his face while the Iron Bull watches on proudly.  The Bull gives his restrained cock a tentative squeeze, bringing his attention back down to how full his ass is and how badly he wants to come.

“Shall we finish this, Kadan?”

He doesn’t care who asked.  He doesn’t care that everyone now knows of their endearment for him.  All he cares about is that finishing means he gets to come.  His men all got their turns.  Now his lovers get theirs and then he will make an utter mess of himself before passing out.

A jerky nod and the Bull begins plowing into Dorian’s still tight ass. He keeps his thrusts long and hard, bringing himself off as quickly as he can.  Being last wasn’t a problem until they actually saw each man take their turn with their mage.  Knowing how delicious that ass was and how warm his mouth nearly had him coming in his pants from sheer memory alone.  He knew Adaar wasn’t faring any better.

Putting his hands over Dorian’s hips, covering up the blooming marks left behind from Blackwall and the others, Bull did everything in his power to come _now_.  Just remembering how Dorian looked that morning lying in bed, covered in hickeys and cum sticking to his thighs, begging to let the others of the Inner Circle fuck him did the trick.

Feeling his balls tighten up he gave a sharp slap to Dorian’s flank.  Knowing what the signal meant Dorian clamped down as much as his abused muscles allowed.  It wasn’t much just because of how thick the Qunari was but it was enough.  Secure in the knowledge that nothing would leak out the Bull lets go and floods the mage’s ass with his cum.  He watches, pleased with his work, as Dorian’s lower belly begins to swell again.  Only this time it’s from just his load and not three others.  Lovingly he rubs his hand over the slight curve, keeping his hand just far enough away from the frighteningly purple cock resting there.

Another slap to his thigh has Dorian relaxing enough that the Bull can pull out and Adaar take his place.  With practiced ease they switch, Adaar holding his hand to Dorian’s hole to keep the Bull’s seed from leaking out until he has himself positioned.  Pushing his dick in he wastes no time fucking their little mage hard.  Wanting this over as soon as possible he takes a page out of the Iron Bull’s book and recalls earlier this morning.  He’d had no idea Dorian was under his desk until the mage began undoing his trousers.  With little complaint he’d let Dorian languidly suck him off, keeping quite as messenger after advisor after messenger entered his office with important things he no longer remembered.   

The only thing he truly remembers is Dorian pulling back just in time to have Adaars cum splattering all over his face.  Thick, ropy cum clinging to his cheeks and lips and just sighing in pleasure at the honor of having his lover’s essence soaking into his skin.

Panting harshly though his nose he slaps Dorian on the thigh.  As soon as he feels the slight pressure he cums.  Hard.  Both hands move to frame Dorian’s waist as his cum mixes with the Iron Bull’s and rounds him out even more.  Knowing from experience that the mage can take more makes his softening cock twitch and a whine escape his throat.  It’s only when the Iron Bull nudges a plug into his hand that he finally gives Dorian, poor wrecked Dorian, a slap to the thigh to release him.

Holding the butt plug where they meet, Adaar slowly withdraws his limp cock and replaces it with the plug.  Once back in their room they’ll clean him out properly then refill him with nothing but their seed.  Taking a deep breath to steady himself he nods to the Bull.

“Are you ready, Kadan?  Everyone’s done now.  You did so well, letting them have two turns at you.”  Voice fill with love and praise the Bull gently lifts Dorian’s straining cock up so Adaar can reach to where it’s tied off.  A quick pull on the thin leather frees the mage.  But he doesn’t cum.  Not yet.  Waiting until all eyes are on their mage’s cock Adaar slaps Dorian’s ass right over the butt plug.

With a hoarse wail Dorian orgasms so hard he blacks out.  Cum shoots out of his cock, held aloft by the Bull so he could move it around, making sure to splatter Dorian’s chest and even as far as his cheek, head turned to the side just right.  The Bull strokes him through it as Adaar moves around the table to untie Dorian’s wrists.  Keeping the blindfold on he starts to wrap the tablecloth around their passed out lover.  When there was nothing left in him, the Bull dotingly fondles his balls and cock before laying them to rest once more on his bulging stomach.  He wraps up Dorian’s lower half before picking him up and cradling him in his arms.

With a pointed look at the mess on the floor he and Adaar leave the tavern.  As the men slowly move about to clean up the ladies up top sigh dreamily as they watch the two Qunari take their lover home.  If they played their cards right they may get a repeat.

 

 


End file.
